


Political Rivals

by Kamary



Series: The Jersey Devil [7]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Discussion of the labour market, Fantastic Racism, Multi, Other, Politics, Years Later, polymory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 10:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5245250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamary/pseuds/Kamary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I became an ambassador when I was nine, Azzy,” Frisk had answered when you asked, month ago. “I had to live and breathe politics for a while. If I couldn’t do that, monster relations would still be so much worse than they are now."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Political Rivals

**Author's Note:**

> My labour studies major is showing.

You moved among the crowd, a nervous look in your eyes. You always got invited to these gathering as a result of your status. Prince of All Monsters. It sounded so fancy. Of course, you rarely went. Most of the time you just had a private date night with Chara and Frisk went alone (the ambassador of all monsters really didn’t have a choice in the matter), but ever since Micheal Reys took power, you aren’t letting your little human go here by themself.

Oh, you trust Frisk. You trust Frisk with the world. If there ever needed to be a creature that absorbed seven human souls and became a god, you think that Frisk would be the person for the job. And yet, you were uneasy. You knew they hated these gatherings to begin with, but now it was even worse. Chara normally needed a lot more comfort than Frisk, but right now, Frisk needed it all.

Still, being around this many humans made you uneasy (ever since your first death, large groups of humans made you old scars hurt). You couldn’t believe your datefriend sometimes. It was amazing how easy it was for Frisk to rub elbow with all the politicians, even the ones that they hated (you knew which ones, sometimes Frisk would use their names to replace swear words. It was adorable). They kept a smile on their lips and a skip in their step.

“I became an ambassador when I was nine, Azzy,” Frisk had answered when you asked, month ago. “I had to live and breathe politics for a while. If I couldn’t do that, monster relations would still be so much worse than they are now. I don’t regret doing that, but I messed up a lot. Eventually, I learned to how to act. Just smile and be friendly. Watch everyone, see them all as enemies, and steel yourself against their attacks. Fighting and politics aren’t all that different. You’ll see eventually.”

You never forgot that. You tried to mimic them, but you weren’t very good at it. Humans were so difficult. They never showed their emotions on their sleeve. You thought they would. As a magic sensitive creature, you could feel the terrifying weight of their souls from all the way across the room, but they were terrible at showing their true feelings. Or maybe that was just politicians.

As a result of your lack of political skills, you ended up mostly in the corner or following Frisk around like a lost puppy. However, you often found yourself drifting off while Frisk talked to the humans.

“Asriel?” Your name snapped you to wakefulness.

“Ah, yes?” Like right now, apparently.

You stared too humans in the face. They both looked terrifying, their souls cold and determined (not as determined as Frisk’s). There was an older woman with long, greying hair. Beside her was a handsome man in a suit of indeterminable age. He stood just a little in front of her, asserting himself as the dominate member of the pair. You would be upset about this, but Frisk was doing the same. It was likely to spare you from the difficulty of dealing with the humans, though. You knew you were a nervous goat.

“Governor Reys was just asking about wages in monster owned businesses.” You barely hid a bristle as Frisk spoke. No, don’t get made. Smile, see everyone as your enemy, steel yourself against their attacks.

“Well, we pay them the equivalent of minimum wage. Of course, we still use our own currency. It’s easier for the older monsters to understand,” you respond, a smile on your muzzle (you hope they look at your teeth and gulp. You hope that the fact you could rip their throats out at any minute scares them. Of course you would probably lose in a physical fight, but you wanted them to see how dangerous you could be. Humans tended to fear monsters fangs even if they were harmless).

Of course the governor isn’t intimidated by you. He gives a small nod, as if he already knew this. To be honest, he most likely did. One didn’t create a policy that worked against monsters without knowing the basic of how their workplaces worked.

“It sounds like the conditions there are good. Maybe monsters should work at monster exclusive workplaces exclusively.” That sweet smile makes you sick. You reach out and grab Frisk’s hand, squeezing it tightly.

“Monster exclusive workplaces are that way because they are places that require the use of magic. When humans learn more magic, they’ll be welcome there as well. However, there are no restrictions that keep monsters out of any other jobs,” you reply, making sure your voice is just as sweet as his was.

“As things are, the labour market is overly saturated. It would make more sense to-“

Frisk cuts him off. “The labour market was over saturated long before the monsters came to the surface. In fact, the unemployment rate has actually dropped, since monsters coming to the surface created so many job opportunities.”

You feel so proud of them. Reys was like a fish, flopping around on deck. The lady by the man’s side looked rather annoyed, more with him than with you of your date. You are even more amused. Seems like his wife at least had some morality, if horrible taste in partners.

“Still, it would be more comfortable for them.” You decide to take this one.

“Not at all.” You smile sincerely, hiding the rage in your soul and the sadistic desire to destroy this man. “Studies have shown working in a segregated workplaces actually negatively impacts health. Health is most negatively impacted for the minority group, but it also effects the majority group. Please check you facts before you say them.”

Reys’ face briefly flashes with rage, but you can see his wife tightening her arms around his, forcing him to calm down. You tried your best not to laugh. Of course, Frisk too note of this right away and scooped up your hand.

“Well, if you will excuse up, Governor, my partner and I must head off. I’m afraid our other partner worries if we are not home before midnight. They seem to think our car will turn into a pumpkin if we are late.”

The silent lady spoke at last. “It has been wonderful meeting you. I do hope that we can meet again in the future.”

“The same to you.” You can’t believe such a boldfaced lie escaped your lips. You don’t hate her like him, but he taste in men is terrible and you can’t help but hold that against her.

You give them a small nod of acknowledgement before Frisk leads you away. It isn’t anywhere close to late yet, but you know that they wanted to leave. Besides, it’s a long drive home. That’s one of the worst parts about these meeting. It’s almost an hour’s car drive from home. The two of you pick up your coats from the coat check and head outside.

The bad lighting outside mostly hides it, a grin covers their face. You want to talk to them about it, but can’t right now. You know Frisk won’t be able to speak here. You had to wait until you got your car, where it was safe to talk freely. Politics were an awful thing. Anything you say could be used against you, even if it was meant to be a private conversation.

You make it to the car soon. You unlock the door and pretty much throw yourself into your seat, glad to be in a safe space. You don’t know how Frisk does this all the time. They look as exhausted as you do, collapsing onto their seat and letting out a high pitched sigh. However, the sigh soon melts in to giggles, reminding you that you fell in love with a truly immature person.

“I can’t believe you said that to his face!” Frisk covered their mouth to silence his giggles. “Oh my god, his face. He looked like he was about to burst. If his wife hadn’t have been there, I would have to punch him square in the face to keep him away from you.”

Frisk pretended to swing their fist, though you know they’d never hurt anyone. That wasn’t their nature. They’d just mentally destroy him.

You found yourself laughing. “I would have punched him first. I can depend myself, you know. …But yeah, his face was pretty great. Racists are the worst.”

Frisk nods along. “I’m sorry that he targeted you. I didn’t think anyone would, but of course it was him. I’d been trying to avoid him all night, but of course he chased me down. He’s so persistent. Thank goodness that you know your stuff. Glad you took those college courses now?”

You only laugh harder. “Well, I never thought there would be anything worst sitting through classes with a bunch of vibrating Temmies, but hey, I finally found something worth it. I’m glad you told me how to handle this stuff in advanced. I almost pounced on him. What a racist dick.”

“Language,” Frisk scolds, but leaned over and gently plants a kiss on your snoot. You flushed lightly. They were much too affectionate towards you. “You did really well. I’m proud of you. I know you aren’t much for politics, but you have to learn them sometime. I know you’d rather be a school teacher like Mom, but someday you are going to be the King of All Monsters. When you are, you’ll need to know how to deal with people without losing face. But you’re doing well. We might make a politician of you yet.”

You blush, your fur turning red as you do. “Oh, don’t flatter me, Frisk. You know that I’m not one for compliments. Also, I will marry Jerry before I become a full time politician, no offense.”

“None taken. Anyway, I’m not just complimenting you. I’m telling to truth. I am so, so proud of you. I was worried that I was just going to have to be your consort who ran everything. Now I see you’re more than a pretty face.” Frisk giggled as you huffed in false annoyance.

“Is that all I am to you, a pretty snoot to boop?” you joked.

“You know it dear. Now, let’s get going home before Chara actually starts clawing on the walls. I wish we could have brought them with us.” Frisk sighs.

“Wow, I don’t know what fantasy world you live in, but that’s the worst idea I’ve ever heard in my life. Chara would, without a doubt, kick the ass of everyone in that room, and then be a grump all evening.”

“Let me dream Asriel.”

The two of you laughed as Frisk drove the car out of the parking lot. Regardless of all the funny jokes on the way home, you never want to go to one of these places again. You hate politics. God, you can’t believe you’re dating a politician- Wait a second.

“Frisk, did you just imply that we’re going to get married someday?” you asked suddenly, when the thought hit you. It was happy thought. You’d love to marry your gentle hearted datefriend, but of course you’d have to marry the other one too. You would never leave Chara out.”

“Yeah,” Frisk explained. “I promised our Mom that if she and Sans got married, we’d follow them within three years.”

“Frisk, you can’t just decide that without asking us!”

“Too late, promise was made.”

You shake your head. “No wonder she was hounding me for grandkids.”

Frisk let out a small squeaking noise (probably shouldn’t have said that while they were driving. What thank you brain, you clearly didn’t know that! It just sort of slipped out). “She was what?”

You laugh. Yeah, now the evening was officially awkward. Somehow you made it worse than the governor ever did. It was going to be a long night of explaining for you, it seemed.


End file.
